1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for memory cards, which is able to connect the memory card with a circuit in an electric or electronic device such as a computer when the card is inserted into a card receiving opening provided in the computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, personal computers have been widely used, which are able to carry out required processing such as tabulating and arithmetic operation without requiring any previous operation only by an insertion of a "so-called" memory card, wherein required programs have been memorized, into a card receiving opening provided in the computer. In this case, a connection between the memory card and a circuit in the computer is effected in the following manner.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical memory card 3 in a perspective view which comprises an insulating casing 2 accommodating therein a memory plate 1 so as to permit its connecting portion 1a to be exposed at an opening or window 2a of the casing 2. The memory card 3 is inserted into a housing 6 of a memory card connector 5 secured to an opening 4a of a computer casing 4 so as to bring the connecting portion la into contact with a plurality of contacts 7 in the housing 6 to achieve the connection between the memory plate and a circuit of the computer.
With this arrangement, contacting portions 7a of the contacts 7 extend into the interior of the opening 2a of the casing 2 with the aid of their strong spring forces in order to ensure the positive contact between the contacting portion of the memory card and the contacts. It is therefore required to force the memory card into the opening 2a of the casing 2 against the strong spring forces. There is a great tendency for the memory card 3 to be broken or damaged because it is not sufficiently thick to prevent such a damage. When the memory card 3 is being inserted, the contacting portions 7a of the contacts 7 having the strong spring forces can severely scrape the surface of the contacting portion 1a of the card impairing the electrical connection between the card and the contacts. In this arrangement of the prior art, furthermore, the opening 4a of the computer casing 4 remains opened after removal of the memory card, and therefore permits dust and other foreign particles in the air to enter the casing 4 which would accumulate therein to interfere with satisfactory operation of the computer.